


Minato Namikaze contemplates on murdering his wife.

by MemoryDrive36



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDrive36/pseuds/MemoryDrive36
Summary: He is two steps from the edge and she knows how to pull his right back.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina





	Minato Namikaze contemplates on murdering his wife.

Kushina slept soundly in her bed. Her red hair spread over her covers behind her, her legs pressed up against her chest in the fetal position, she was utterly asleep. Probably dreaming, probably reminiscing over memories past but nevertheless her husband didn't care, he never did. It didn't matter whether she was tasting the sweetest of milky chocolates or being torn apart by some vicious monster, he was going to have his way.

The door was flung open with a loud almost bang-like sound bouncing around the room and off the walls. Minato was still, his shadow unwavering. Beads of cold sweat dripped from his face as he took a step into the room "I.." He stared blankly ahead, "I was nice today." A hand twitched as he slowly raised his voice "Nice... To that insipid little MONKEY!" He shifted his gaze to Kushina's sleeping form "Living with her in this... Hell hole." He raised his hands, looking down at them he almost seemed to smile "My hands..." His eyes twitched as he tensed up with half disgust and half fear "Dirty!" He rubbed his hands together "Dirt won't come off!" He whined and collapsed to his knees, screaming like a pitiful, dying animal.

He crawled over to her bedside, laying his blonde, spikey head against the bed frame "Lawfully wedded... What a joke...." His body sprawled over the floor "Lawfully wedded..." He repeated, "Lawfully wedded to WHAT!?" His body shivered with rage "Her..." With his unusual flash speed placed himself above Kushina so he was able to look down at her with his cold piercing blue eyes. "Look at her..." He hissed "Lying there asleep... Her beauty is the ideal of millions." He drew in closer, whispering softly to her "She's a fool…... A blind silly fooooool." She was ungrateful, she was mean-tempered and above all she was filthy, dirtying up his once serene mind with awful, disturbing fantasies.

"How easily I could... In the farce..." He wanted no- had to get rid of her "...With these hands." His hands, his tools in which he had made many a man, woman, and child wish they couldn't feel pain. "These dirty hands!" His sickening smile grew on his face "With these hands I hold the fate of millions." He was the Hokage after all and with the position came the power to do whatever he wished, he could literally pick off the villagers one by one and no one would ever stand against him, I mean who would, he was a monster, he was Satan in human form, and anyone who dared to speak ill of him would just disappear and no one would say a word, except her.

Yes her, the red-haired she-devil, if she knew she would destroy him, emotionally if not physically "She thinks she's a god." She was mentally stronger than he was, she was the only one who could drive him to suicide and no matter how much intimidation or abuse he could lay on her she would still walk out with her blood-red hair blowing like a flag of victory in the wind, it was either him or her "But she's as mortal as we." He contemplated on the plot for a moment, he would have to get her first "I know..." He moved a few strands of hair, exposing her soft white neck allowing himself to imagine that he was slicing into her, reveling in her delicious blood. "Just. One. Quick. Twist! And it's over." He'd be free from any loving connections... Forever. Minato raised his hands to her neck "Just one..." He laughed maniacally just before Kushina moaned and turned. He drew his hands back and smiled at her, the thought of destroying his lovely wife dissipated from his mind. Within a second she wasn't the she-devil anymore but a red-haired beauty he happened to fall in love with "Hm." He thought to himself "Maybe I'll keep her... At least for a few more days."


End file.
